The Clock Charm
Holly Justice was always a very shy girl, she didn't go out much, she didn't have many friends, and she didn't own much. Her mother left her when she was four, with her dad and her older sister, Jaylen. For as long as Holly could remember, she could never get along with Jaylen. No, that is an understatement. They both hated each other to death. They would fight over the silliest things such as who's better at swimming or who's the prettiest. Of course, having only a father never helped. He only laughed at the rivalry between the siblings and brushed it off as sisterly love. One day about seven years ago, Holly was arguing with Jaylen and complained that she has more ice cream than her. This caused their father to be very agitated. "Holly, get out of the house and cool your head before coming back in," he said. Holly happily complied, slamming the door behind her as she left the house. Holly was more than happy to leave the stuffy house and Jaylen behind. She wandered off to the park to mull over her life. Holly sat at the swings, swinging back and forth slowly. Holly can't help wondering why her life sucked. Her mother left her, her dad is not the most compassionate man toward her, and worst of all, she has an immature sister, Jaylen. Fuming, she stormed off the swing and went somewhere else only to encounter a strange old woman. She smelt of rancid butter and her clothes didn't fare any better than rags. Despite how Holly's instinct screamed at her to run away, she approached the woman as she beckoned Holly closer. The old woman slipped a bracelet onto Holly and told her, "This is a very special bracelet, it will protect you. However, whatever you do don't take the bracelet off. it will start ticking and when it reaches twelve o'clock you will die." Chuckling, the old woman disappeared into thin air, leaving bewildered Holly with the bracelet. The bracelet had an odd air around it, creating a soothing, yet chilling aura. Some butterfly and flower charms on it but what stood out the most was a fancy clock charm. Holly didn't pay much mind to this this, but she never took it off. It had been seven year since she got it, now she was eighteen, and the hatred between the two sisters grown over the years. Jaylen tried to make Holly's life miserable, every time she had a chance she would take it. Jaylen would set the alarm clock an hour late, or switch the shampoo with shaving cream, putting hair dye in the conditioner, and so on. Jaylen knew her sister loved the bracelet, so one night while Holly was asleep, Jaylen sneaked into her room and ripped the bracelet off of her wrist. This awoke Holly to find the horrifying sight of her sister clutching the bracelet, and then running off. Holly knew she had to get the bracelet back. Despite having a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she pulled herself out of bed and ran after her sister. By the time Jaylen stopped she was holding the bracelet over the edge of a cliff and before Holly could react, her sister dropped the bracelet into the churning water below. Holly dove in after it, after a minute later she saw it sinking deeper into the floor less sea. Holly swam after it, but it was too late, she was dead. On calm nights, if you listen close to the ocean, you could hear Holly wailing for her bracelet and if you pay her a visit, be sure not to wear a bracelet. For she would drag you into the ocean along with her. Category:Items/Objects Category:Ghosts